Quieres ser mi?
by FabriHero99
Summary: Pequeña continuación de "EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA JUNTOS", en esta ocasión Ash y Serena les contaran a sus hijos como iniciaron su relación de novios y también como se casaron. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction ¿Como Estan? Espero que esten de lo mejor y antes de empezar quiero agradecer a las 12 personas que pusieron en sus favoritos a mi historia llamada "EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA JUNTOS" que si son nuevos leyendo mis historias la encontraran entrando a mi perfil. Pues bien en esta ocasion les traigo como una pequeña continuacion de esa historia asi que les recomiendo que la lean primero para que vean como se relaciona. Y este sera un TWO-SHOT pero tengo otros proyectos en curso que en el segundo capitulo de esta historia les contare asi que sin nada mas que decir empezemos con la historia...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLET._

 **¿QUIERES SER MI...?**

 **CAPITULO 1:EL INICIO DE NUESTRA RELACION.**

Era un nuevo dia en la region de Kanto en la casa de la familia Ketchum ya habia pasado unos 2 años desde que Ash y Serena les contaron a sus hijos como se conocieron en el campamento del Profesor Oak y sobre como se divirtieron juntos e iniciaron su amistad.

Y para la pareja fue muy lindo recordar esos momentos que pasaron juntos aunque hubo ciertas cosas que tuvieron que superar pero aun asi lo disfrutaron.

Pero ahora los 2 chicos que tenian ahora 12 años y que pronto iniciarian su viaje querian saber algo mas acerca de la vida de sus padres y cuando regresara su papá del trabajar y comieran todos juntos ahi les preguntarian a sus padres lo que querian saber.

Oye mami ya pronto llega papá?. - pregunto ashley a su madre.

Si hija ya mero llega porque?. - le pregunto serena a su hija.

Es que queremos platicar con ustedes. - dijo la pequeña ashley.

Si es que queremos saber algo. - le dijo ashton a su mamá.

Oh bueno esta bien ya cuando llegue vamos a comer y asi ya nos pueden preguntar. - le dijo serena a sus hijos.

Ya despues de unos 15 minutos llego Ash a su hogar despues de un dia de trabajo en el gimnasio donde el estaba. Y despues de un largo dia y de varios retadores que hubo uno que otro que igualo su fueza y habilidad pero disfrutaba de su trabajo y ahora regresaba a casa para estar con su querida famila.

Hola a todos, cielo, niños ya llegue. - dijo ash entrando a la casa.

!Papá!. - dijeron los 2 niños que fueron corriendo hacia la puerta para recibir a su padre.

Oh hola niños como estan?. - dijo ash abrazando a sus hijos con mucho cariño.

Bien papi que bueno que ya volviste. - dijo ashley a su papá.

Si mi pequeña. - dijo ash a su querida hija.

Hola mi amor como te fue?. - pregunto serena a su querido esposo.

Bien cielo muy bien pero ahora es mejor ya que veo a mis hijos y tambien a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. - dijo ash a su amada esposa.

Gracias amor te amo. - dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Y tambien te amo mi vida. - dijo el abrazandola con mucho amor.

Ya despues de esa calida bienvenida toda la familia se dispuso a ir a almorzar. Ya en la mesa tos disfrutaban de sus alimentos.

Y como estuvo el trabajo en el gimnasio amor?. - le pregunto serena a ash.

Pues bien hubo oponentes fuertes que hubo uno que otro que si me logro ganar pero no pasa nada ser maestro pokemon no significa que sea el mejor o que sea invencible.- dijo ash con un tono serio y maduro.

Oh ya veo pero tu siempre seras mi campeon. -dijo serena diciendole un cumplido a su esposo.

Gracias mi cielo. - dijo ash agradeciendo a su esposa por el cumplido.

Despues de eso los 2 gemelos vieron la oportunidad para preguntarles a sus padres lo que querian saber en esa ocasion.

Oye papá te podemos preguntar algo. - dijo ashton a su padre.

Si hijo que pasa?. - pregunto ash.

Es que queremos saber como fue que te le declaraste a mamá? - pregunto ashton.

Y para la pareja fue un poco sorpresivo pero ya no tanto como antes ya que ellos tenian ya la edad sufieciente para saber esas cosas porque aunque no lo pareciera eran un poco maduros para su edad.

Bueno lo que pasa es que fue algo un poquito complicado. - Explico ash como pasaron las cosas.

En serio y porque?. - pregunto curiosa ashley.

Bueno hija resulta que en ese entonces yo no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas ya que mi unica meta era ser maestro pokemon pero la verdad despues de ganar la liga de kalos y saber lo que su madre sentia por mi digamos que madure mas jejejejeje. - continuo explicando ash.

Oh y que fue lo que paso papá?. - pregunto ashton.

Bueno les contaremos... - decia ash para empezar a contar la historia.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Por fin habia llegado el momento despues de intensas batallas, aventuras, estados de animo, amistades, rivales y uno que otro problema Ash Ketchum se enfrentaba a Alain en la gran final de la liga kalos estaban muy parejos ya solo les quedaba un Pokemon a cada uno y este era el momento decisivo.

Ahora Mega-Charizard ataca con todo lo que tengas. - ordeno alain a su poderoso pokemon ya que podria ser el ultimo ataque con el que conseguria la victoria.

Greninja no te rindas lucharemos juntos hasta el final. - Y ash sincronizandose con su pokemon atacaban juntos con todas sus fuerzas.

Vamos ash tu puedes. - grito bonnie animando a su amigo.

Si ash tu puedes. - grito tambien clemont animando s su amigo que le habia enseñado muchas cosas.

Vamos ash no te rindas yo se que ganaras. - decia la joven de cabello corto pelimiel llamada serena animando a su amor de la infancia.

Despues de una gran colision de poderes apenas se podia ver lo que ocurrio. Todos espereban impacientes por ver quien era el ganador de la liga de que la inmensa cortina de humo se disipo se pudo ver al charizard de alain derrotado y perdio la mega evolucion y el greninja de ash estaba apenas de pie al igual que el propio ash debido al cansansio que sentian ambos.

Charizard ya no puede continuar asi que el ganador de la gran liga Kalos es !Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta!. - dijo el referi anunciando al ganador.

Gane? De verdad gane?. - se preguntaba ash asimilando lo ocurrido.

Ganeeeeee Siiiiiiiiiii. - grito de mucha emocion el joven de pelo azabache.

Y todo el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos a ver un combate tan emocionante y muy reñido.

Si lo logro. - dijo bonnie con mucha alegria.

Vaya ash si que nos sorprende pero ahora nos ha sorprendido como nunca asi se hace ash.- decia clemont tambien muy feliz por su amigo.

Ash por fin lo lograste has cumplido tu sueño que feliz me siento por ti eres el mejor. - decia internamente serena un poquito sonrojada.

Oye ash muy buena batalla. - dijo alain dandole la mano.

Gracias tu igual batallaste muy bien eres grande. - dijo ash agradeciendo la batalla que habia tenido.

Despues de ese gran momento de alegria se le pidio a ash que subiera a recibir su premio y el titulo y despues ocurrio lo siguente:

Ahora nos gustaria escuchar unas palabras del Campeon Ash Ketchum.

Bueno primero quisiera agadecer a todos los que me han apoyado en esta meta no ha sido nada facil llegar hasta aqui y la verdad los retos han sido muy complicados pero gracias al apoyo de toda la gente que he conocido y de alguien que se ha vuelto muy especial para mi asi que les digo a todos que no se rindan en cumplir sus sueños. - dijo ash frente a todos sonando muy maduro.

Y todo el estado aplaudio con gran alegria al ver que este joven despues de mucho esfuerzo habia conseguido lo que tanto habia soñado.

Despues de la celebracion y de la conclusion de la liga,ash ya salia de estadio para ver a sus amigos.

Ash muchas felicidades sabia que ganarias. - dijo bonnie muy contenta por su amigo.

Jejeje muchas gracias bonnie. - dijo ash agradeciendole.

Vaya ash siempre me has sorprendido pero esta vez si que no tengo palabras eres grande felicidades. - dijo clemont felicitando a su amigo.

Gracias clemont tu tambien eres fuerte de seguro seguiras adelante. - dijo ash animando al joven inventor.

Felicidades ash...me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño. - decia serena un poco sonrojada.

Gracias serena como tu me has dicho No Te Rindas Hasta El Final. - decia el azabache recordando las palabras con las que se apoyaban mutuamente.

Pero en ese momento llego alguien a donde estaba el grupo.

Hola a todos. - era miette quien estaba decidida a hacer algo arriesgado.

Hola miette gusto en verte. - dijo ash

Felicidades ash eres el mejor muy buena batalla. - dijo miette abranzando al azabache quien se sorprendio por la accion que hizo la peli-azul.

Pero para serena fue una situacion muy dificil ya que lo que sentia por ash se habia vuelto mas fuerte y entendio que miette ya se le declaria a ash como le habia dicho hace algo de tiempo y ella aun no se le habia confesado al azabache y no sabia que hacer.

Mmm chicos ahora vuelvo tengo algo que hacer. - dijo un poco triste la joven pelimiel porque no queria ver lo que iba a ocurrir y salio corriendo.

Oigan que le estara pasando?. - pregunto clemont.

No estoy seguro.. - dijo ash.

Hay se ve que ustedes no entienden nada. - dijo bonnie en voz baja porque ella si sabia el porque de su cambio de animo.

Que dijiste bonnie? - pregunto clemont a su hermanita.

No nada solo que deberiamos ver que le pasa. - dijo ella inventando una excusa para no decir lo que dijo.

Bueno tienes razon vamos debio volver al centro pokemon, vamos. - dijo clemont apoyando la idea de bonnie.

Si vamos. - dijo ash tambien apoyando esa idea.

Espera ash es que quiero decirte algo. - dijo miette tomando del brazo a ash.

Mmm Bueno adelantense en un momento los alcanzo. - le dijo ash a los hermanos.

Bueno esta bien vamos bonnie. - dijo clemont.

Despues los 2 hemanos se fueron dejando a Ash y Miette solos.

Y bien que quieres decirme?. - pregunto ash.

Bueno te lo dire...- decia miette.

Pero en el centro pokemon se encontraba serena con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo imaginandose lo peor porque si miette le habia dicho a ash lo que siente por el ella ya no tendria oportunidad y no sabia que hacer.

Despues de unos minutos llegaron clemont y bonnie a donde estaba serena para ver que le pasaba.

Serena que te paso alla?. - preguno clemont.

Oh hola chicos no no es nada. - dijo la pelimiel intentado no decir la razon por la estaba triste.

Segura?. - pregunto nuevamente clemont no muy convencido.

Si segura. - dijo serena.

!NO ES CIERTO ESTA TRISTE PORQUE LE GUSTA ASH Y AHORA MIETTE LE DIRA LO QUE SIENTE!. - grito bonnie revenlando toda la verdad.

Bonnie desde cuando sabes eso?. - pregunto serena muy sorprendida ya que pensaba que ella no sabia nada de eso.

Pues desde la segunda presentacion pokemon y del baile era muy obio ver eso y miette se aprovechava de el miedo que tienes en decirle a ash lo que sientes por el. - dijo bonnie explicando como sabia de la situacion.

Si serena la verdad yo tambien me daba cuenta de eso. - dijo clemont.

Si es eso pero no se que hare ahora. - dijo serena aun triste

Mientras clemont y bonnie consolaban a serena y le daban animos, llego ash al centro pokemon con un rostro algo confundido pero tambien decidido,y serena estaba demasiado nerviosa y triste por lo que habria pasado.

Hola ash todo bien?. - pregunto clemont.

Si todo bien oigan podrian dejarme a solas con serena es que le tengo que decir algo. - dijo ash a sus amigos.

Mmm claro esta bien vamos bonnie. - dijo clemont a su hermana y ambos se fueron de ahi.

Hola serena como sigues?. - le pregunto tranquilamente ash a su amiga.

Bi...bien ash no te preocupes. - le dijo serena algo nerviosa y tensa.

Seguro porque cuando miette me abrazo te pusiste de una manera que no va contigo.- le dijo ash intentando averiguar porque se puso triste hace un rato.

Bueno antes de que te lo diga me podrias decir que te dijo miette. - pregunto algo temorosa serena.

Bueno esta bien...

 **FLASHBACK 2.**

Bueno te lo dire...es que tu me...me...gus...gustas. - confeso miette al azabache.

Vaya en serio?. - dijo ash muy sorprendido.

Si ash eres valiente y no te rindes nunca eso es lo que me gusta de ti. - dijo miette.

Wow nunca pense que fuera asi jeje. - dijo medio nervioso ash.

SI pero tambien quiero decirte que a Serena tambien le gustas y parece que mas que yo, porque crees que se fue asi. - le explico a miette la situacion.

Oh en serio?. - pregunto ash aun mas sorprendido.

Si. - le respondio ella.

Mmm.. miette te agradesco que sientas eso por mi pero la verdad no te puedo corresponder porque creo que siento lo mismo por serena y espero lo entiendas. - dijo ash tratando de tranquilizar la situacion.

Si ash te entiendo pero la verdad ya queria decirtelo pero no te preocupes solo has feliz a serena. - le dijo miette un poco triste pero sabia que seria muy egoista si intentaba torturar a serena de esa forma.

Claro miette muchas gracias eres una buena amiga. - le dijo ash a la peli-azul.

Gracias ash tu tambien, bueno nos vemos me tengo que ir cuidate y ve a ver a serena si. - le dijo miette a ash para despedirse.

Claro miette cuidate tambien y no te rindas gracias. - se despidio ash de miette y se encamino hacia el centro pokemon para hablar con serena.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2.**

Despues de escuchar eso serena se quedo muy sorprendida porque nunca penso que miette haria algo asi, pero tambien tenia miedo ya que ash ahora sabia lo que ella sentia por el.

Y dime serena es cierto lo que dijo miette que yo te gusto? - pregunto ash.

Si si es cierto me enamore de ti desde el campamento y lo que pasamos nunca lo he olvidado. - confeso por fin serena despues de mucho tiempo.- Pero dime ash quien es esa persona que es especial para ti?.- le pregunto temerosa serena.

Jeje la verdad es que la tengo frente a mi. - dijo ash a la joven peli-miel.

Y a serena le sorprendio bastante oir esas palabras y se le empazaron a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.

Por eso serena te quiero preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?. - pregunto un poco apenado ash.

Si si si si si si quiero!. - dijo muy feliz serena que abrazo a ash con todas sus fuerzas y el gustosamente acepto el gesto.

Luego serena levanto la vista para ver a su ahora novio y para el ver a ella asi se le hacia mas hermosa de lo que era asi que con ambas manos tomo su rostro y se empazaban acercar para despues unir sus labios en un tierno beso que para serena era lo mejor del mundo.

Despues debido a la falta de aire se separaron sonrojados pero muy felices.

Serena perdoname por haber sido tan despistado pra no darme cuenta de lo que sentias por mi pero te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. - dijo ash decidido para hacer feliz a su novia.

No te preocupes mi ash con que solo estes conmigo me hace muy feliz. - dijo serena a su novio y se volvieron a besar.

Hola chicos wow... - era clemont quien regreso a la sala del centro pokemon a ver como seguian los 2.

Oh hola clemont. - dijo ash con su tono de siempre.

Si por fin ash y serena estan juntos. - dijo muy alegre la pequeña bonnie.

Jejejeje si. - dijo serena algo apenada.

Ves hermano deberias aprender de ash para conseguir novia... - dijo bonnie burlandose de su hermano mayor.

Bonnie ya sabes que soy muy timido. - dijo clemont un poco molesto y apenado.

Y mientras todos los demas solo reian.

Ya de noche el grupo ya se preparaba para descansar pero cuando serena fue para darle las buenas noches a su novio el no estaba en su cuarto, clemont le dijo que salio un momento asi que decidio ir a donde estaba el.

Hola ash. - dijo con una tierna voz serena a su novio.

Oh hola linda que paso?. - le pregunto ash a su novia.

No nada solo te vine a ver. - le respondio ella.

Oh bueno ven sientate. - le invito ash.

Y ya ella se sento a su lado recostando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ash.

No puedo creer todo lo que paso hoy y siendo sincero nunca pense que pasaria. - le comento ash a serena.

Pero lo consiguisteb y estoy orgullosa de ti. - dijo serena para despues darle un beso en su mejilla.

Jejejeje gracias serena y ahora a seguir adelante verdad? - dijo ash.

Si hasta el final. - respondio serena.

Oye serena te puedo decir algo?. - pregunto ash.

Si dime por favor. - dijo ella.

Te...te amo mi amor. - dijo muy soonrojado ash pero el queria decirle esas palabras desde hace unas horas y a fin era el momento.

Y para serena esas fueron la palabras mas hermosas que jamas habia oido y le respondio: Yo tambien te amo. y se besaron muy tiernamente.

Desde ese momento se apoyarian en las metas que cumpliria cada uno sin importar lo que pasara.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y asi fue como paso. - termino de contar ash a sus hijos.

Vaya que bonito. - dijo ashley.

Si tienes razon hermana asi que maduraste en ese momento no es asi papá?.- pregunto ashton un poquito burlon a su padre.

Si jejeje digamos que si. - comento un poco gracioso ash.

Y mami como fue cuando se casaron? - pregunto ashley quien queria saber eso tambien.

Bueno si lo quieren saber ahora les cuento...- decia serena para contar la siguente parte de la historia.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Los deje con ganas de mas? Jejeje espero que si pero bueno espero les haya gustado un monton si es asi apoyar con 5 favoritos este capitulo y si llegamos a mas mejor todavia.

Comenten que les gusto, que no, y que quisieran ver en el ultimo capitulo que tal ves lo suba el vienes o domingo de la proxima semana.

Y ya ahi les comentare sobre futuros proyectos Amourshipping en los que estoy trabajando asi que bueno espero que esten bien y ya saben compartan la historia con sus amigos y comenten y nos vemos hasta la proxima. Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction ¿Como estan? Espero que esten de lo mejor y quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia ya que en menos de un dia se rebaso la meta de favoritos y eso me hace muy feliz ya que asi veo a cuantas personas les gustan mis historias.

Y bueno antes de comenzar 2 cosas; 1- la meta de favoritos de este fic sera de 12 se que podemos llegar confio en todos ustedes y la verdad me pondria muy contento. y 2- al final de este ultimo capitulo les dire los proyectos amourshipping en los que estoy trabajando asi que sin nada mas que decir empezemos...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1-POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._

 **QUIERES SER MI...?**

 **CAPITULO FINAL:EL INICIO DE NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS.**

Despues de contarles ash y serena a sus hijos sobre lo que ocurrio al terminar la liga Kalos que Miette se le confeso a ash pero el le dijo que le gustaba serena y despues se confesaron e iniciaron su noviazgo.

Y ahora ellos les contarian a ashton y ashley como se casaron.

Mami asi que que paso despues?.- pregunto ashley a su madre.

Bueno hijita fueron varias cosas que si lo sentimos bastante pero bueno les contare..- decia serena empezando a contar lo que paso...

 **FLASHBACK.**

Despues de la confesion y de un dia lleno de emociones nuestra pareja seguia afuera del centro pokemon disfrutando de su compañia pero ya se hacia muy tarde y tenian que descansar porque les esperaba el viaje de regreso.

Bueno vamos tenemos que descansar. - dijo ash que se levanto y le ofrecio la mano a su novia.

Si vamos. - dijo ella aceptando el gesto.

Buenas noches mi amor te amo. - dijo con tierna voz serena despidiendose de su chico.

Grecias tambien descansa linda te amo. - dijo ash dandole un tierno beso a su novia.

A la mañana siguente el grupo se dirigia a casa de los hermanos clemont y bonnie ya que todo habia terminado aunque sonara muy triste.

Bueno chicos creo que aqui nos despedimos. - dijo clemont aunque se sentia un poco triste.

Si tienes razon. - dijo ash tambien un poco triste.

Yo no quiero que se vallan. - dijo bonnie soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas porque les tenia un gran cariño.

No te preocupes bonnie recuerda que seguiremos siendo amigos. - dijo ash con sub misma actitud de siempre.

Si bonnie ash tiene razon. - dijo serena que abrazo a bonnie.

Te extrañare serena eres mi mejor amiga. - dijo bonnie abrazando a serena.

Tu tambien bonnie tu tambien. - dijo ella aun abrazandola.

Y ash que haras ahora? - pregunto clemont a su amigo.

Bueno pues voy a acompañar a serena a su casa porque le tengo que decir a su mamá que somos novios. - dijo ash a su amigo.

Oh bueno esperemos que todo este bien. - dijo clemont a lo que ash solamente asintio.

Despues de una dolorosa despedida los 4 prometieron verse nuevamente algun dia y asi nuestra pareja favorita se encamino hacia pueblo boceto para ver a la madre de serena, Grace.

Luego de un dia de viaje ash y serena decidieron descansar en un centro pokemon y ya ahi empezaron a hablar...

Y ash ya sabes que le dirs a mi mamá?. - le pregunto serena a su novio.

Pues creo que si solo espero no ponerme nervioso o si no, no me saldra jejeje. - dijo ash un poco dudoso a su novia.

Jejeje no creo que te pongas nervioso. - le dijo serena.

Porque lo dices?. - pregunto ash.

Porque tu eres el chico mas valiente que conozco. - dijo serena un poco sonrojada.

Oh gracias y tu eres la chica mas linda bueno eras linda con tu pelo largo, pero, ahora eres preciosa con tu pelo corto. - dijo ash dandole cumplidos a su novia.

Gracias ash te amo. - dijo ella sonrojada pero muy feliz ya que el la enamoraba cada vez mas.

Yo tambien te amo serena. - y despues de decir eso le dio un beso a su novia de esos que a ella le gustaban y ella le correspondio gustosamente.

Luego ambos se dispusieron a descansar ya que aun quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a pueblo boceto. Despues de unos dias mas de viaje los 2 se conocian mejor para fortalecer su noviazgo, luego despues de unas horas ya habian llegado a su destino.

Bueno despues de todo lo que viajamos volvemos a mi hogar. - dijo serena muy feliz de regresar a su hogar.

Si tienes razon. - respondio el azabache.

Bueno ya es hora de hablar con mi mamá. - dijo la joven peli-miel.

Asi que ambos se dirigieron a la casa de serena para poder hablar con su madre sobre su relacion que ya tenian desde hace unos dias.

Bueno llegamos ¿mamá estas en casa?. - dijo serena mientras tocaba la puerta.

Si ya voy. - dijo grace desde adentro, y al abrir la puerta...

Serena hija que bueno que ya volviste. - dijo grace abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

Si mamá yo tambien te extrañe. - dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

Oh ash que bueno que viniste. - dijo grace saludando al azabache.

Gracias señora Grace. - dijo ash cortesmente.

Bueno pasen que quiero que me cuenten como les fue en su viaje. - dijo grace a los chicos.

Despues ya en la cocina nuestra pareja favorita le contaba a la mamá de serena de las aventuras que vivieron, de los amigos que hicieron y de las victorias y derrotas que tuvieron pero a ella le sorprendio que nunca se habian rendido.

Valla hija me siento orgullosa de que hayas mejorado como persona y de que no te hayas rendido. - dijo grace muy feliz por su hija.

Gracias mamá pero todo fue gracias a mis amigos y a Ash que siempre me apoyo. - dijo serena dando la razon de porque nunca se rendia.

Oh serio? Pues gracias ash por ayudar a mi hija. - dijo grace agradeciendole al azabache.

Pues por nada señora grace y porque yo apoyo a su hija tengo que decirle algo muy importante. - dijo ash con mucho valor.

Bueno y que es?. - pregunto grace.

Bueno es que serena y yo somos novios. - confeso ash un poco asustado por la reaccion que tendria grace al saber eso.

Es eso cierto serena?. - pregunto grace a su hija.

Si mamá es cierto. - dijo ella con el mismo tono que ash.

Pues dejenme decirles que ya me lo esperaba. - dijo ella sorprendiendo a la pareja.

EN SERIO! - Dijeron ambos muy sorprendidos.

Si hija por eso me siento feliz de que se apoyen el uno al otro y ahora que estan juntos pues me pone muy contenta hija. - dijo grace tranquilamente a la joven pareja.

Gracias mamá me pone muy feliz oir que nos apoyas.- dijo serena abrazando a su madre.

Despues de tan conmovedora escena ash le comento a la madre de serena que en unos dias irian a kanto para decirle a su mamá sobre su relacion y sobre el siguente viaje que harian y ella con todo gusto acepto.

Despues al ir a kanto digamos que se repitio casi lo mismo que con la mamá de serena ya que Delia estabe muy feliz de que su hijo lograra su sueño,madurara como persona,y que tuviera una hermosa novia.

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES...**

Despues de unos viajes mas en la que ambos fortalecieron su relacion y lograron conseguir mas metas pues ya era hora de dar el siguente paso ambos. Ahora tenian 20 años y Grace y Serena se mudaron a Kanto y ahi nuestra pareja podia pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Un dia ash habia invitado a serena a una cita pero esta seria una cita muy especial ya que le diria algo muy importante. Se vistio con Una camisa de manga larga de color Azul, unos pantalones negros y zapatos igual negros, y ya con eso se dirigio a la casa de su amada novia.

Toc toc toc (efectos de sonido de alta calidad XD) toco ash la puerta y grace fue quien la recibio.

Si oh hola ash ya vienes por serena cierto. - le prgunto a ash.

Si emm ya esta lista?. - pregunto ash por su novia.

Si ahorita le hablo, Serena ya baja ash ya llego por ti. - le dijo grace a serena quien ya venia bajando las escaleras.

Si mamá ya estoy lista. - dijo serena quien ya no tenia tan corto su cabello sino que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de color rosado y unos accsesorios que la hacian ver aun mas bella.

Oh serena te.. te.. ves preciosa. - dijo ash un poco sonrojado pero feliz al ver a su novia.

Gra...Gracias ash tu tambien te ves guapo. - dijo ella muy sonrojada.

Bueno ya nos vamos mamá. - dijo ella saliendo de su casa para irse con ash.

Esta bien hija, ash cuidamela mucho por favor, y no regresen tan tarde - le pidio grace al azabache.

Si no se preocupe la mantendre a salvo. - dijo el con un tono muy seguro y serena solo sonrio.

Muy bien lista?. - dijo ash dandole la mano a la joven peli-miel.

Si mi amor vamos. - dijo ella tomandolo de la mano y llendo a su destino.

Que era un pequeño restaurante que se habia puesto cerca de ahi y aunque no era tan grande era muy bonito perfecto para que ash llevara a cabo su plan.

Luego de un rato la joven pareja disfrutaba de sus alimentos y platicaban sobre cosas triviales y sobre los bonitos momentos que pasaban juntos.

Mmm que rica estuvo la comida. - dijo ash satisfecho.

Si es cierto debemos venir mas seguido no crees? - dijo serena.

Si tienes razon. - dijo ash. - Bien creo que es la hora. - dijo el en su mente.

Oh por cierto me dijiste que querias hablar conmigo de algo importante de que es?. - pregunto serena a su novio.

Bueno mas que hablar de algo es mas bien una pregunta pero dejame pagar la cuenta y nos vamos al parque y ahi te digo si? . - dijo ash.

Si ash no te preocupes. - dijo serena.

Despues de pagar la cuenta, nuestra pareja de dirigio al parque y ya ahi ash llevaria a cabo su plan, cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca de una bonita fuente.

Bueno ash ya estamos aqui asi que dime que me quieres preguntar? - le pregunto serena a su novio.

Esta bien serena desde que nos conocimos en el campamento te vi como una niña muy bonita aunque no tenia claro porque y todo lo que pasamos ahi fue muy divertido y no se me ha olvidado, y cuando viajamos juntos por kalos fue divertido tambien y despues de muchas cosas que pasaron estamos juntos pero ahora todo es diferente ahora veo que tu eres parte fundamental de mi vida y por eso quisiera saber - se arrodilla y de su bolsillo saca una cajita negra y al abrirla se ve un hermoso anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante en el- Serena ¿QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA?. - Pregunto el un poco nervioso sobre el efecto que tendria en ella.

Y para ella fue algo sorpresivo pero tambien que esperaba con ansias ya que queria estar junto a ash por siempre, y con los ojos lagrimosos por la felicidad que sentia en ese momento le dijo: si ash si quiero ser tu esposa.

Y dicho esto ash le puso a serena el anillo en su dedo indice derecho y la beso para transmitirle todo el amor que sentia por ella y serena le correspondio gustosamente y despues de unos minutos se separaron pero estaban muy felices.

Ash me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo gracias. - dijo ella llorando un poquito pero sonriendo.

No serena gracias a ti por estar en mi vida te amo. - dijo ash muy feliz.

Yo tambien te amo mi amor. - dijo nuevamente serena para darle un tierno beso a su ahora prometido y este le correspondio.

Despues de esa maravillosa noche para ambos ash llevo a serena a su casa para que su madre no se preocupara y le contaron la noticia y ella se puso muy contenta al ver que su hija se casaria con un buen hombre y tambien ash cuando regreso a su casa le dijo a su mamá sobre la noticia y ella tambien se puso muy contenta.

 **2 MESES DESPUES...**

Por fin habia llegado el tan esperado dia la union de 2 jovenes que se amaban realmente mucha gente asitia a este evento, Clemont,Bonnie,Shauna,Tierno e incluso Miette fue invitada por parte de serena. Tambien todos los amigos de ash de la regiosnes que visito estaban presentes Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris , Cilan y los demas estaban ahi.

Ash ya estaba de pie frente al altar esperando a la mujer que ahora seria su esposa.

Oigan todo ya viene la novia. - grito delia a todos los presentes.

Luego llego serena con un hermoso vestido de novia siendo llevaba por su madre y todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla y ash estaba muy feliz por ver a su hermosa mujer.

Ash te entrego lo mas valioso en mi vida espero la cuides y la trates de la mejor manera y la hagas feliz. - dijo grace a su yerno.

No se preocupe señora grace le prometo que la hare muy feliz. - dijo ash muy seguro.

Y madre e hija se abrazaron cariñosamente y grace fue a su lugar junto a delia, y ahora ambos jovenes estaban frente al altar para unir sus vidas en matrimonio.

Muy bien vamos a comenzar con esta boda, estamos aqui reunidos para unir a Ash Ketchum y Serena en sagrado matrimonio, y que felicidad nos da a todos asi que bueno vamos a proceder con los votos. - el hombre asignado que organizo la boda.

Yo Ash Ketchum acepto a Serena como mi esposa para cuidarte,respetarte y amarte toda la vida. - dijo ash sus votos mientras le ponia a serena el anillo.

Yo serena acepto a ash ketchum como mi esposo para ayudarlo,respetarlo y amarlo toda la vida. - dijo serena sus votos meintras ponia el anillo a ash.

Muy bien ahora si alguien se opone a esta union que hable ahora o calle para siempre. - dijo el organizador.

Pero nadie queria arruinar este hermoso momento asi que nadie se opuso a esta hermosa union.

Muy bien entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Y dicho esto ash beso a serena y ella muy feliz le respondio el beso y el publico estallo en aplausos muy felices por ver a esta pareja uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio. Al terminar el beso ash el dijo a su ahora esposa:

Este es el inicio de nuestra vida juntos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y bueno asi fue la boda de su padre y yo. - dijo serena terminando de relatar como fue ese momento.

Wow que bonito. - dijo ashley muy contenta.

Si hijita pero bueno ahora somos una familiay tengo que decirles que los quiero a todos.- dijo a toda su familia.

Gracias papá nosotros tambien te queremos, pero bueno ya nos debemos preparar porque debemos ir por nuestros pokemon para nuestro viaje. - dijo ashton.

Si es cierto alistense y nos iremos. - dijo ash y dicho esto se fueron a sus cuartos para buscar sus cosas.

Ash? - dijo serena a su esposo.

Que pasa cielo? - le respondio el.

Gracias por esta vida te amo. - dijo ella con unas pocas lagrimas de felicidad.

Yo tambien te amo mi Serena Ketchum. -

Y dicho esto le dio un beso con el que demostraba que siempre la amaria hasta el fin.

 **FIN.**

Bueno antes de los proyectos quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada es que hubo muchas que me impidieron actualizar y es debido a mi cambio de horario en mi trabajo asi que ahora tal ves cada 10 dias suba mis historias pero bueno ya vere como organizarlo.

Tambien les agradezco por seguir esta historia y espero que las que suba mas adelante las apoyen igual ya que me pone muy feliz asi que si llega a 12 o mas favoritos esta historia yo estoy contentisimo.

Asi que bueno gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron, comenten por favor ya que quiero saber su opinion en cuanto a mis historias y digan lo que gusten que todo aqui es bien recibido asi que bueno los dejo con 5 proyectos amourshipping en los que estoy trabajando los dejo con el tema,un pequeño sipnosis y posible fecha de publiacion asi que bueno aqui estan:

 **PROYECTOS AMOURSHIPPING :**

 **1-Lo que siempre he querido REMAKE.-** Un remake de la primera historia que publique aqui por que al verlo vi muchos errores y los quiero corregir va a tener la misma trama pero con algunas cosas extra. (Fecha:15 de julio del 2016). (ONE-SHOT)

 **2- 5 pasos para llegar a tu corazon:** Ambiente escolar, serena quiere conquistar a ash ketchum para ser su novia pero el no se da cuenta de ello aunque sean los mejores amigos pero ella con ayuda de sus amigos hara lo posible por conquistarlo. (Fecha: 24 de julio del 2016) (Historia de 5 capitulos).

 **3-Nuestra primera noche juntos:** Ultimo fic de la saga de ''el inicio de nustra aventura juntos'' y ''quieres ser mi...?''' en esta ocasion despues de que los hijos de ash y serena se van a su viaje ellos recuerdan como fue su primera noche juntos, sera con lemon incluido no explicito, sino dulce y romantico. (Fecha: 5 de agosto del 2016) (ONE-SHOT).

 **4-Mi motivacion:** Ash se pregunta que le hace falta para ser mejor entrenador y persona pero con la ayuda de alguien se dara cuenta de que una chica es lo que le ayudara a superarse. (Fecha: 21 de Agosto de 2016) (Historia de 3 capitulos).

 **5-Mi heroe:** Ash se vera por fuera como un chico debil pero nadie sabe que es un heroe con poderes para dominar los rayos y relampagos y todo lo que hace es para proteger a serena la chica de la cual esta profundamente enamorado y diversos enemigos haran lo posible por destruirlo pero ¿lograra derrotarlos? (Fecha: 9 de septiembre del 2016) (Historia de posiblement capitulos)

Asi que bueno espero las disfruten cuando salgan asi que gracias y nos vemos hasta la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan?.

Bueno el motivo de este fic es para darles unos avisos y noticias sobre lo que hare mas adelante en esta pagina.

Pues la verdad siendo sincero no he estado muy bien ultimamente, he tenido problemas personales, familiares, y de otras cosas que no comentare. Y la verdad me pone muy frustado porque yo pensaba que todo estaba tranquilo pero vi que no es asi.

Por eso he decidido tomarme un descanso de escribir en lo que intento resolver esto que

esta pasado en mi vida y espero lo entiendan. Porque yo se que tambien ustedes tienen problemas ya sean grandes o pequeños y aun asi siguen adelante y eso es digno de admirar.

Y dejenme decirles que yo no pense en tener algo de exito en mis historias pero gracias a ustedes veo que si fue asi ya que en el 2015 conoci Fanfiction y la primera historia que lei aun la recuerdo muy bien fue de FanDeSerena91 llamada ''Que te dice tu corazon". y despues de eso vi muchas historias de las parejas que me han gustado desde pequeño y los comentarios que vi fue algo que me sorprendio y es cierto va a haber gente que te diga los errores que hay pero tambien habra gente que apreciara tu trabajo y te pedira mucho mas asi es que si tu estas leyendo esto y quieres empezar a escribir tus propias historias hazlo porque habra mucha gente que apreciara lo que hagas.

Y solo quiero dejar claro que no dejare Fanfiction es algo que me ha gustado hacer y seguire no se por cuanto tiempo pero seguire entreteniendolos.

Y pues intentare disfrutar de las vacaciones que hay ahora e intentar resolver los problemas que tengo ahora que aunque no lo crean son muchos pero espero conseguirlo. Y asi ustedes lectores y escritores sigan adelante y tambien mejorando. Y bueno tal ves en septiembre regrese con unos proyectos de amourshipping y de otras parejas que escribire pero espero entiendan mi estado de animo y mi situacion ya que yo simpre he intentado ser postivo en estas cosas pero al ver lo que ocurre me es dificil y espero lo entiendan.

Asi que bueno espero no tomen a mal este aviso y que lo comprendan y para que esperen mi regreso aqui abajo les dejo unos proyectos amourshipping en los que trabajare cuando regrese asi que bueno sigan adelante y superense dia a dia y nos veremos pronto. Hasta Luego. ATTE: FabriHero99.

 **PROYECTOS AMOURSHIPPING :**

 **1-Lo que siempre he querido REMAKE.-** Un remake de la primera historia que publique aqui por que al verlo vi muchos errores y los quiero corregir va a tener la misma trama pero con algunas cosas extra. (Ya publicado). (ONE-SHOT)

 **2- 5 pasos para llegar a tu corazon:** Ambiente escolar, serena quiere conquistar a ash ketchum para ser su novia pero el no se da cuenta de ello aunque sean los mejores amigos pero ella con ayuda de sus amigos hara lo posible por conquistarlo. (Fecha: Septiembre del 2016) (Historia de 5 capitulos).

 **3-Nuestra primera noche juntos:** Ultimo fic de la saga de ''el inicio de nustra aventura juntos'' y ''quieres ser mi...?''' en esta ocasion despues de que los hijos de ash y serena se van a su viaje ellos recuerdan como fue su primera noche juntos, sera con lemon incluido, no explicito, sino dulce y romantico. (Fecha: Septiempre del 2016) (ONE-SHOT).

 **4-Mi motivacion:** Ash se pregunta que le hace falta para ser mejor entrenador y persona pero con la ayuda de alguien se dara cuenta de que una chica es lo que le ayudara a superarse. (Fecha: Octubre de 2016) (Historia de 3 capitulos).

 **5-Mi heroe:** Ash se vera por fuera como un chico debil pero nadie sabe que es un heroe con poderes para dominar los rayos y relampagos y todo lo que hace es para proteger a Serena la chica de la cual esta profundamente enamorado y diversos enemigos haran lo posible por destruirlo pero ¿lograra derrotarlos? (Fecha: Por Confirmar) (Historia de posiblement capitulos).

Asi que bueno espero las disfruten cuando salgan asi que gracias y nos vemos pronto y perdon si es mucho spoiler XD.


End file.
